1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fishing lure and more specifically to a generally two-dimensional, low surface area profile lure which is also relatively light creating ease in casting and in retrieval through the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to create fishing lures shaped like prey, often three-dimensional and solid like the prey. Some of these lures are made of wood, some of flat metal pieces shaped like prey with a slight twist to cause the lure to spin in the water. Some of these also have a propeller attached to create water splashing when the lure is retrieved across the top of the water.
The aforementioned versions of a lure, especially for large fish, are relatively bulky and heavy and can be difficult both to cast and to retrieve through the water due to the drag created by the combination of their bulk and cross-section. In addition, when a fish strikes the lure it will often bite a part of this lure which is solid, rather than strike the hook which represents only a small portion of the entire lure size. The same fish may not strike again at all and will be a loss to the fisherman.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it is lighter and constructed in such a way as to be easier both to cast and retrieve. In addition, its design provides that a solid strike will be more likely to require the fish to bite the hook, rather than allowing the fish to bite the lure alone and become agitated and leave. This lure is sometimes equipped with a relatively small propeller with the objective of spinning the lure while being retrieved under water (rather than adding splash on top of the surface). The spinning of the lure provides a more realistic prey profile to the fish.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a fishing lure which can be cast and retrieved with ease;
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a lure designed so that when a fish strikes it is more likely to bite the hook than the lure alone;
It is a third objective to provide a lure simply constructed and by inexpensive means and materials;
It is a fourth objective of this invention to provide a lure that is not only lightweight but elastically flexible and durable;
Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a propeller-like attachment which will cause the lure to spin and move under water like live prey.
The present invention provides a fishing lure which includes a two-dimensional frame made of a wire-like material which provides a boundary for an opening in the shape of a fish body with an interior and an exterior, an eye portion, and a tail portion all constructed with the same wire-like material. The eye portion is located in the interior of the opening and includes at least one loop to which fishing line is attached, a hook may be attached, and to which an artificial eye may be attached or affixed. The tail portion, located exterior of the opening shaped like the fish body, provides a place for the attachment of a propeller-like member and an opening for another hook or for a fish attractant and hooks to be attached. The shape of the frame including the tail portion, the eye portion, and the openings are preferably formed in such a way as to present the profile of prey without appendages or protrusions not attributable to prey. In the preferred embodiment, the frame, eye portion, and tail portion are formed from one continuous section of the wire-like material with its ends affixed.
Some advantages of the present invention are its simple and low-cost construction and its design which offers only the profile of prey without extra appendages or angular edges not expected for prey;
Another advantage of the present invention is the ease with which this essentially two-dimensional and light lure can be cast and then retrieved under the water where it presents the illusion of a three-dimensional profile and shape and movement of prey;
An additional advantage of the present invention is the ease with which this lure regains its shape after especially strong strikes or possible entanglement;
Other advantages include the ability of the fisherman to attach other attractive lures to the present invention and the ease with which this lure can be manufactured in many variations of the same shape without the need for dyecutting or fabricating for each new shape. Another embodiment of the present invention with a relatively larger propeller-like member will splash across the top surface of the water if the fisherman so desires.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following description. The description makes reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided for illustration of the preferred embodiment. However, such embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. The subject matter which the inventor does regard as his invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the claims at the conclusion of this specification.